Lights Out Tonight
by Eponine xx
Summary: [UxM] They were the perfect couple in high school, voted most likely to get married. He chose to walk away while she chose to stay. Now, they both plan to meet again, at a 5 year high school reunion.
1. Prologue

Lights Out Tonight

**Summary: (UxM) They were the perfect couple in high school, voted most likely to get married. He chose to walk away while she chose to stay. Now, they both plan to meet again, at a 5 year high school reunion.**

**Authors Note from Eponine xx: Okay! Newest story for me, a newcomer, but the new story for x Such Great Heights x, A Handful of Rain, and xx Screaming Infidelities. We have all banned together and wrote this story, so I hope that you like it! Enjoy the first part of this!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

(Five Years Earlier)

_Location: Soccer field at local high-school._

Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba stood awkwardly together at the soccer field of their school. Neither spoke a word to each other, Usagi tried to turn her attention to anything that was not Mamoru while he looked sharply at her pale face. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"Usako…" He trailed off and she saw him leaning against the fence of the soccer field. She was here to watch him practice, like she always did, and while she watched him practice, she was going to do her home-work. It was a regular things, she did it every week when he had practice. He had never once shown an interest that he didn't want her there, but now it seemed that that was a different story. She cocked her head to the side and waited for him to continue. "Usako, I don't… I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

Her mouth dropped open. This was not happening this could not possibly be happening. She was breathing heavily all of a sudden and she gripped the railing of the bleachers and tried to calm herself down and that he did not mean this. "I – I… Mamo-chan, is it something that I did? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Usako, it's not you… it's me." Usagi gasped at his choice of words. He _did not_ just say that. He couldn't have had said that. She shook her head and tried to look at him clearly, but her tears were blurring her vision. "I… I just don't want to be tied up when I go to look for colleges and you know when we go to different colleges, how's it going to be then?"

Usagi couldn't breathe; she tried to breathe, but only got a mouthful of air that choked her. "But – but I… I thought that we were g-going to t-the same c-college Mamo-chan." She wanted to slap herself and then she would figure it out that it was just a dream and that this was not really happening.

"Usako, you know that would have never happened. I just want to try this… I just don't want to be attached for awhile, is that alright? C'mon Usako, you knew that this was not going to work for the rest of our lives." He mumbled and Usagi looked up from the ground, tears rolling down her face.

"I – I understand Mamoru-san. I mean, yeah sure, you want to have your freedom for awhile. Its fine, it's totally _utterly_ fine. I mean, I really didn't expect us to last forever." She lied through clenched teeth, knowing that she had no other choice but to do whatever he wanted her to do. She belonged to him and when he pushed her away, she would go, when he pulled her back in his arms, she would stay. He was the one who decided to walk away, so she would stay, she would stay until he took it all back. He was her everything and she was willing to push the limits to be with him. Anything to be with him. They had been voted 'most likely to get married'. It was their senior year of high-school and they _were_ suppose to go off together to college. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um, wow, I'll just go. I mean you don't really want a klutzy, bawling girl on your soccer field or even watching you. Uh, ugh, I'll just go. 'Bye." She turned on her heels and headed out towards the exit.

"Usako…" He whispered, but she didn't look back. She wouldn't look back. She willed herself not to look back, never look back.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, and Rei Hino's apartment._

Minako Aino shuddered and rolled her eyes at her best friend Usagi Tsukino who was carefully making cookies. She rolled the cookie-dough into a ball and then handed it to Minako. Minako pulled a piece off of it and stuffed it into her mouth, despite the protests of Usagi. "That's what you get for being mean to me Miss Tsukino."

"Shuddup." Usagi slurred and rolled the second piece of cookie-dough into a ball. This time, she was smart enough not to give it to Minako who would have only eaten it. If that had gone on, they would have no cookies to eat at all. Usagi stopped what she was doing and reached over the counter while the door was being pushed open. Their third room-mate Rei Hino walked into the apartment, shutting the door with her foot. In her arms were grocery bags and a pile of mail.

Rei stumbled. "Minako, could you help me here please?"

Minako didn't budge, she glanced over at Rei and then sighed before walking over to her and taking the pile of mail from Rei's tired arms. Rei nodded thankfully to her and placed the grocery bags on the counter near Usagi. Usagi took them gratefully and glanced over at Minako who was starring absently at an envelope. "Minako, what are you starring at? You know, if you stare too long at something, you're eyes start to go or something like that."

"Oh my god – do you know what this is?" Minako questioned and held up a yellow-ish envelope between her pointer and middle finger, showing it to Rei who rolled her eyes and Usagi who only shrugged in response. "It's a letter from our old high-school! It's a letter about our five year high school reunion!"

"What?" Rei and Usagi yelled in unison, both hadn't been expecting anything from their old high-school. Usagi shrugged once more, pretending like she didn't care before returning to her cookies, her eyes deceiving her.

"U-s-a-g-i… I know you want to see this." Minako teased and danced over to her best friend. "I know that you have been secretly dying to see Mamoru-kun for the last five years. Well, now's your chance _darling_, aren't you going to take it?"

Usagi fumed and then slinked away from her two friends. "No… I mean, no I can't go. I don't want to go; I haven't been _secretly dying_ to see him. He was the one who broke up with me Minako. I'm probably busy that week-end anyways. I-I…" She trailed off, unable to finish the rest of her sentence. Minako placed a hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Usagi, you don't mean that, of course you're going to come… aren't you?"

Usagi shrugged Minako's hand off of her shoulder. "I dunno – I mean, of course I want to go… but it hurts too much Minako."

"I know what you mean Usagi, but please, just for us? It'll be fun, I swear."

"You don't know that." Usagi pointed out and pulled her apron off of her and folded it neatly onto the counter. She sighed and leaned against it, Rei and Minako's eyes boring into her. She rolled her eyes and Minako propped herself up on the counter in front of her. "I don't think I'm ready to face him again."

"It'll be fun Usa, I promise." Minako pleaded.

"I-I… I just have to think about it, that's all. When is it?"

"Two weeks from Saturday. I'm sure that it'll be a lot of fun and we'll see our other friends again! I do always wonder whatever happened to Makato, Ami, and Naru… we were always so close in school and then… POOF! We stopped being friends after high-school. Don't you think that is weird?"

Rei nodded. "Of course I do, but we just drifted. You know Minako, not everybody is like us. They're not _all_ as close as we were in high-school and college. Good thing that we went to the same college." Rei joked and Minako rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She turned to Usagi. "Well just think about it Usa, I'm sure that you'll come to your senses sooner or later." She started to get up and Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down against the chair.

"All right… I'll come…" Usagi trailed off and then smiled slightly. "I mean it'll be fun and all, I would really like to see Makato, Ami, and Naru again… maybe even Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. But you owe me big time for this." She said and jabbed a finger into Minako's shoulder as the woman laughed together. _'What did I just get myself in too?'_ Usagi mused to herself silently.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Mamoru Chiba's office._

Mamoru Chiba sat at his desk with his head bowed and his eyes focused on the flimsy piece of paper in front of him. He couldn't believe that it had been five years since he had seen her. The last time that he had seen her, though, hadn't been very pleasant to remember. The last time he had seen her, she was crying her eyes out under the bleachers, her whole heart splayed before her. He wanted to go to her, but he was too much of a coward to take back what he had broken. From then on to the graduation, she hadn't even looked at him, _once_. She had been busy fighting off Seiya Kou who had wanted to go out with her. Mamoru had given up trying to apologize to her and decided to go out with another girl named Beryl. It wasn't that they were really going out; they were just usually hooking up over the weekends. With Usagi, he had been a gentleman and never pushed her to do anything. With Beryl, she pushed him to do things. Mamoru was abruptly interrupted on his thoughts when his best friend Motoki Furuhata walked into the room. Mamoru's head shot up and he stared at his best friend.

"God Mamoru, don't you ever turn or your lights or pull up the shades? It's like walking into hell when I come into here." Motoki grunted and walked over to the light-switch and switched it on before walking over to the windows and pulling the shades up.

"Motoki," Mamoru changed the subject. "Did you get the invite to our five year high-school reunion?"

"Of course, it's not like I wouldn't get it. You're going, aren't you?" Motoki sat down in a seat in front of Mamoru's desk. Mamoru shrugged and looked back at the letter that lay in the center of his desk. "C'mon Mamoru, I know that you want to go, I mean, you can't just avoid Usagi forever."

Mamoru glared. "Who said I was avoiding her?"

"Nobody, I just thought that that was what you were doing."

"Well it's not."

"I see that now."

"I don't know if I'll go, I mean I do have to get time off of work and everything… I don't know if I should go either, I mean seeing her again will just bring back every pain that I tried to push away." Mamoru broke off his sentence and shrugged, his eyes laying on the invitation. He really did _dread_ seeing her again; she was probably married by now, not even thinking about him or anything that happened during high-school. She probably was happy while his life was a living hell without her.

Motoki half-smiled. "Think of it this way, you get to see Beryl again."

Mamoru groaned. "Don't remind me that is one of the reasons why I don't want to go to this silly high-school reunion thing. I don't really want to face Beryl _ever_ again. She's probably going to rub her perfect life in my face and tell me how much I missed when I dumped her." Motoki laughed at his comment.

"I seriously don't think that that is what she's going to do Mamoru."

"You never know!" Mamoru said defensively and Motoki shrugged.

"Just come, you can avoid Usagi all you want there, it's not like you're obligated to talk to her or anything. It'll be fun and it's nice to see what everybody has been doing since high-school. We'll get to see Kunzite and everybody else." Motoki stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. "So are you going to come or not?"

Mamoru gave up and pushed the invitation to the side before looking up at his best friend. "All right, I'll come…" Mamoru trailed off. _'What the hell am I doing?!' _His head was screaming at him. _'What did I just get myself in too?'_

End of Prologue

* * *

**Ending Note: So I hoped that you liked it! Next chapter's note will be by x Such Great Heights x, alright! Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

Lights Out Tonight

**Summary: (UxM) They were the perfect couple in high school, voted most likely to get married. He chose to walk away while she chose to stay. Now, they both plan to meet again, at a 5 year high school reunion.**

**Authors Note from x Such Great Heights x: So sorry about the delay! A lot has been going on in my school and erg, I just couldn't get this chapter up. So anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Oh and to clear one thing up, Usagi lives in Tokyo while Mamoru lives in Sapporo.**

Some review responses or questions: Naru is the red-headed girl that Usagi is friends with first in the series. I think she stopped apearing in the series like at the beginning after Usagi met the senshi and all... not really sure, you can add some details to this if you want!

**Co-writers: Eponine xx, A Handful of Rain, and xx Screaming Infidelities.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or the idea of KEY News. **

* * *

Chapter 1

(Five Years Back)

_Location: Room 101, Chemistry_

"Usagi! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!" Minako yelped drastically as she fell into the seat next to Usagi. It was two days to graduation and Usagi was sitting in a classroom alone, doing some last minute work. "Why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to be outside with the rest of the senior class? C'mon Usagi, don't be down in the dumps forever _bella_."

Usagi shrugged emotionlessly. "I don't really feel like fitting off Seiya anymore. Next time he asks me to be his girlfriend, I'm just going to have to give in, and anyways it's too painful to say no anymore."

"If he hears that Usagi, you're in deep trouble."

"Whatever…" Usagi said and shuffled her papers into order. "I just don't have the energy to really care anymore, you know what I mean? This year will be over and I'll just disappear into existence like always…" She sighed and then cracked a small smile to show her friend that she was just kidding. Minako pushed her shoulder lightly.

"You _almost_ had me going. I actually thought that you were going to like go home and kill yourself because of that idiot Mamoru."

"Don't be surprised if it happens."

"Usa!"

"I'm just saying…"

"Shut-up Usagi, you're getting me worried. I don't want you death on my mind forever. Anyways it's almost graduation and you should be happy. Mamoru-kun shouldn't be the only things on your mind… think of it, next fall we'll be at the same college together and you'll meet all the fun college guys!"

Usagi groaned. "Ugh, guys."

"Gosh Usagi, you are such a… a downer on life. Cheer up, Mamoru's a pig anyways." Minako offered and Usagi smiled slightly. She wasn't going to hold this against Minako because it wasn't her fault that Mamoru had broken up with her. She stood up and grabbed the stack of papers before her.

"Alright, so then let's get going?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, we might as well have some fun with the last few days of high-school. Well, two if you want to be exact." Minako stood up and they walked together towards the doorway. Once out and exposed into the hallway Usagi couldn't help but feel nauseous. Everybody glanced in her direction and then smirked before returning to what they were already doing. Usagi took a couple of steps before she knew that she was going to throw up. The image before her was stunning. Auburn hair mixed with ebony hair made her cry. Beryl was pressed up a wall by none other then her ex-boyfriend Mamoru Chiba and they were making out, not caring who else was watching. She rushed down the hallway and into the light of the sun, Minako on her heels.

"Usa! I'm so sorry about that…"

"I-I…"

"It's going to be alright Usagi, I promise it will."

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Local café near Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, and Rei Hino's apartment._

Usagi rolled her eyes for effect as she listened to her best friend go on and on about what they had to go to prepare for the high-school reunion. Usagi zoned out, her mind wandering and settling on what Mamoru was probably doing – not that she cared of anything like that. He was probably a successful doctor and was probably married to Beryl, one of his high-school girlfriends after her, and living the best life while she was living a life of hell. She snapped back to reality as she heard her two friends fighting.

"Minako, I just don't think that a bright butter-cup dress would look good on you because of your bright blonde hair. It'll just all – clash is all I'm trying to say." She heard Rei said and it was Minako's turn to roll her eyes.

Minako cringed. "I just thought that I would do something to stand out you know what I mean? Give a little bit of a 'screw you' to all of those boys that dumped me." Minako sighed and wrapped both of her hands tightly around the cup in front of her. "Don't you want to do that too Usagi?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you want to show Mamoru what he missed out on?"

"Ugh, not this again Minako."

"Oh come on Usagi, don't tell me that it has not crossed your mind at once. I know that you won't to show Mamoru what he missed out on and all that. You can admit it to me." Minako batted her eye-lashes and Usagi pushed her playfully on her shoulder.

"Minako! Our lives don't always circle around the guys who ended up dumping us in high-school. We would be so lame if we did that…"

"She already is lame then." Rei muttered playfully and Minako hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Rei! That wasn't very nice; I don't let my life circle around the guys who dumped me. I just think about them quite often, so there!"

"And that's better?"

Usagi listened to them bicker back and forth and patted herself on the back for having such nice room-mates even if they did get on each others nerves more then they let show. Her mind wandered to Mamoru once more and she thought about how he had just dumped her right on the spot. How he had left her to cry her eyes out under the bleachers and how she had noticed him standing there watching her, but made no move to comfort her. Anger rose up in Usagi's petite form, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she didn't go to the soccer field that day? She knew the answer, he would have found a different way to break up with her and that was that. Their fate was that he was going to break up with her. Usagi ignored the thoughts of him and turned her attention to the window. She raised her coffee glass to her mouth and took a long sip before placing it back down and entering the conversation.

"Hmph Rei, you're a meanie." Minako finished and Usagi grinned at her two friends. "What are you smiling about Usagi?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you two because you two are my best friends in the whole wide world!" Usagi teased and stood up from the table, walking over to the trash-can and pushing her cup into the trash-can. She walked back to the table, but remained sitting. "I have to get back to work; Umino will kill me if I'm not back."

Minako stood up and hugged Usagi before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Ciao bella!"

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Sapporo National Hospital_

Mamoru shuffled through the bright white halls, his mind wandering. His thoughts weren't on his work at all; they weren't even in this town. They were back in Tokyo, thinking about Usagi and predicting what she was probably doing right now. One of the nurses popped up besides him, more cheerful then before. "Hello Chiba-san, you look quite down, aren't you excited about the high-school reunion that we are going too?"

"Rita, I don't really… I guess I am." He hesitantly admitted and Rita smiled before walking off into the room that she was needed in. Mamoru sighed and looked straight ahead, not noticing one of the other doctors and one of his high-school companions Ami Mizuno.

Ami smiled. "Hello Dr. Chiba!"

"Ami please…" Mamoru pleaded. "Call me Mamoru."

"Sorry, I guess it was just a habit." Ami smiled again, her grin was half embarrassment and the rest was all joy. He had always liked Ami, there was something about her. Also, she had been one of Usagi's best friends in high-school. She was really a stunning doctor, not her looks even though he had been quite fascinated with her for a portion of their years together as colleagues, but because she was wonderful at what she did. "You got the invite to the high-school reunion I presume."

Mamoru nodded. "I did actually."

"I'm actually surprisingly happy that I got it. I can't wait to see Rei, Minako, and Usagi… I mean it's been quite awhile since I saw either of them. That's weird when you think about it, you know what I mean? We used to be so close, where did the time go?" Ami mused to herself more then Mamoru. He nodded thoughtfully and then they were cut off by her beeper. "Whoops, I have to get this; anyways it's going to be fun! Talk to you later Mamoru!"

"Likewise."

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: KEY News – Tokyo._

"Usagi…! You have a phone call." Umino shouted and ran towards Usagi, handing her the phone. She nodded thankfully and placed the phone to her ear, her eyes looking up and down the clip-board that she was holding, absently checking off different things. "You need to get back to work in five minutes, alright?"

"Fine, fine, Umino, you worry too much." Usagi chided and smiled before turning her attention to the phone. "Usagi Tsukino here, may I ask whose speaking?"

"Hey Usagi, it's been awhile… its Seiya Kou."

'_Oh my god! He _is not_ calling right now.'_ Usagi bit her bottom lip and frowned. "Seiya, ah well yes it has been quite awhile… Are you getting ready for the high-school reunion?"

"Actually, that was why I was calling."

Usagi bit harder into her bottom lip. She hadn't been expecting Seiya to actually call her after all these years. It was true that they did have history; _everybody_ knew that they had history and she wasn't going to deny that. "Yes… so what do you need to know? The date or place or something? Wow, this is awkward."

Seiya chuckled. "You're still the same Usagi, still speak _whatever_ is on you mind, whether it's good or bad."

"Well, some habits die hard."

"Ooh, affected that I called you? I just wanted to know if you would be my date to the high-school reunion, no commitment or anything, just one single date there and when we part that's the last time we see each other again. I mean in high-school, I pretty much did get the memo that you didn't like me that much."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just wasn't really ready to date after Mamoru and all."

"Ah, well I can understand that now, I only wish I did at the time." Seiya laughed once more. "So you'll think about it Usagi, I mean it would be really nice to see you again… I just wanted to leave you to think about it. I knew that if I called later, you might have been already taken by Umino or something like that."

Usagi was shocked. "How did you know that I worked with Umino?"

"We all have our secrets Usagi… well anyways, call me back?"

"No – um – I'll go with you Seiya, I mean it would be pretty fun to catch up on what we've been doing the past five years. Anyways, I don't feel up to rejecting you once more." Seiya laughed in her ear. She grinned slightly and then looked Umino who was waving his airs angrily. "Hey Seiya, I have to get going, Umino is getting frantic. Call me later about it?"

"Done," Seiya said and Usagi could practically see him standing in a kitchen smiling. "I'll call you later."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**  
Ending Note: So did you like it? I hope that you did! Next chapter will be more like a couple weeks ahead to the reunion and all of the old friends meeting up again, alright? Thanks for the reviews again! Next chapter, not from xx Screaming Infidelities… probably a longer chapter next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Lights Out Tonight

**Summary: (UxM) They were the perfect couple in high school, voted most likely to get married. He chose to walk away while she chose to stay. Now, they both plan to meet again, at a 5 year high school reunion.**

**Authors Note from xx Screaming Infidelities: Sorry about the delay! This is a shorter chapter, longer chapter will be later. We decided to get them to the high-school reunion already, alright? This is a lighter chapter, deeper chapts will come sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

* * *

  
Chapter 2

(Present Day)

_Location: Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, and Rei Hino's apartment_

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?" Usagi questioned as she grabbed her best friends arm after she had stumbled slightly over Usagi's foot. Minako nodded and Usagi sighed in relief. "I actually thought that you were like going to die or something."

"Me? Dying – after tripping over your foot? Impossible."

"I just thought…"

Seiya laughed. "Usagi, you must be nervous or something, you're acting really weird." He declared and Usagi nodded in relief. She was pretty nervous and she wasn't going to deny it because it was true.

"You're right, I am pretty nervous."

"Don't be nervous!" Rei cheered and Usagi sighed.

"That's impossible."

"Are we ready?" Seiya questioned the three girls nodded in unison.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Tokyo Hotel Room 101_

Mamoru sighed and nudged his best friend as they gathered their things together; it was only a couple of hours before the reunion and they only had a little time to get themselves ready. "Do you think Usagi will remember?" Mamoru questioned and Motoki shrugged, not really knowing if Usagi _wanted_ to remember Mamoru.

"I'm not quite sure, maybe she will, and maybe she won't."

"You're a lot of help Motoki…"

"Sorry! I'm just saying."

Mamoru shrugged. "I know, I know, I just hope that she does remember me." He sighed and brought a wine-glass to his lips before sipping it. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he really did hope that Usagi would remember him.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Tokyo Hotel_

"Oiiii, these shoes are killing me." Minako complained and Usagi rolled her eyes as she helped her up the steps to the hotel that the high-school reunion was being held in. Seiya and Rei laughed as they watched Minako try to walk in the high-heeled shoes that she had borrowed from Usagi. Minako winced. "Usagi, why didn't you warn me that these shoes _really_ hurt?"

"I did Minako-chan, you just chose not to listen to me." Usagi replied and Minako winced once more before growling in pain.

"These hurt, Rei, can you switch shoes with me?"

"No way José, why would I do that?" Rei questioned, a smirk clear on her face as they walked together towards the entrance of the ballroom. Minako gathered her confidence and then walked up towards the table where name tags were being handed out. Usagi smiled as she went towards Minako's side.

"Your names please?"

"Minako Aino."

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Rei Hino."

"Seiya Kou."

The woman at the table looked up and smiled fondly at the four of them. "Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Seiya? Gosh, I never thought that I would see you guys again!" They all stared blankly at the woman. "Makato Kino, remember me much?" She joked and Minako launched herself at the girl, tightly hugging her.

"Oh my gods! Makato, it's so good to see you again! You have no idea how much I have been thinking about calling you and just never had and now this and it's so great to see you again!" Minako gushed and Makato laughed.

"Well I see you haven't changed Minako." Makato said and smiled brightly at her friend. "It's been so long, goodness Usagi, you look so different then you did in high-school. What'd you do?" She questioned as Usagi blushed slightly and placed her name-tag on her left breast. She pondered some more for a couple of seconds before replying to Makato.

Usagi shrugged. "Nothing, I just… I guess I just changed my old ways after high-school."

Minako leaned in too whisper into Makato's ear, being careful that Usagi was busy talking to Seiya so that she couldn't hear anymore. "Sorry Makato… you know how Usagi is, she's very sensitive after Mamoru broke up with her and everything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Corner of the ballroom of the Tokyo Hotel_

Mamoru shifted nervously as he stood in the corner of the ballroom of the Tokyo Hotel. He couldn't understand why Usagi wasn't here yet… maybe she wasn't coming. And after all these years he had seriously hoped to see her once more and explained to her why he had broken up with her. He sighed and placed his drink down on the table. "Mamoru Chiba! That cannot be you, oh gosh, you haven't changed a bit." A woman drawled as she made her way over to where Mamoru was standing.

"Do… do I know you?"

"Oh dear, do not tell me that you don't remember me. I've only had your tongue in my mouth a couple of times back in high-school." She winked and played with a curl of her auburn hair. He almost choked as the words came out of her mouth. _His tongue in her mouth?!_

Mamoru squinted and then frowned. "Beryl?"

"I'm glad that you remember me."

"Wow, it's seriously been forever."

"Only five year's darling." She said and smiled slightly. "But I mean after high-school graduation and all and after you broke up with me, we never crossed paths again. So you never got to see how all the plastic surgery looked. Do you think it looks good? I mean don't you think I look different then I did back in high-school?"

Mamoru nodded meekly. "Yes, I think that you do look a bit different."

"Don't be modest Mamoru, you are so timid now. What happened to you? You used to be very out-going and feisty, remember darling, when we were in the janitors closet and-!"

"I remember." Mamoru cringed and Beryl smiled.

"You're blushing! I can't believe that you're embarrassed about that _now_. You obviously weren't embarrassed about it back then."

"Well it was a very long time ago Beryl, I did grow up and become a doctor. I am no longer that wild guy that I was back then. I actually do have a life now." He explained and straightened up as he watched a group of people walk through the door of the ballroom. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized that Usagi was within the group… with Seiya Kou though. He winced and turned back to Beryl. "Will you excuse me?"

Beryl nodded. "Fine honey, but be back soon, 'kay?"

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Entrance of the ballroom at Tokyo Hotel_

"I – I don't know if this was such a good idea."

Minako eyed her best friend and then rolled her eyes. Usagi was not going to back out of this _now_. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Mamoru Chiba was approaching them and she couldn't wait until they were reunited once again. Usagi turned her head and looked at all the people milling around. She dreaded when she was finally going to see Mamoru. She couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to go to the five year high-school reunion. It was such a wrong thing to do. She bit her lip nervously and then ran a hand absently through her blonde locks.

"Usagi, you are _not_ going to back out of this now." Minako commanded and Usagi bit down on her bottom lip harder.

"Usagi-!"

_BAM!_

Usagi turned her head to the side and looked to the source of the commotion. Minako, noticing that something was wrong, grabbed Usagi's arm and led her towards the table to where they were assigned too with Rei and Seiya trailing behind them chatting frequently. Usagi sat down at the bench and starred at the place where a waiter had smashed a tray against one of the guests. She almost laughed at the guests' fate and thanked God that it was not her, not knowing who it actually was.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Middle of the ballroom at the Tokyo Hotel_

Mamoru groaned as he looked down at his shirt and pants. He wiped at the drinks that had been splashed across his out-fit as his two companions stifled back laughter. He glared at them, causing them slightly to shrink away. "Mamoru, I think that it will come off."

"I know that it will come on Motoki, I'm just ticked off that this had to happen and especially when I was going to go and talk to Usagi in the first time in five years." He said angrily and wiped harder at the stain.

Beryl sat down next to him. "You want me to help you with it Mamoru?"

"No," he growled, "it's alright."

"Are you sure Mamoru? I mean woman do know how to take care of stains and all-"

"No Beryl, really I can take care of this myself." He said and wiped harder at the stain. _'Why God why? Why me of all people?'_

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, and Seiya Kou's table_

Usagi fidgeted with her dress. "Have you guys seen Mamoru-san?"

"Nope," Minako drawled. "Haven't seen him."

"Are you sure? I was pretty positive that he would be here right now."

"Usagi, you have to stop worrying, I'm sure that he'll be here-" Minako never got to finish her sentence. Because right there in front of her was Mamoru with Motoki and Beryl standing behind him slightly. Usagi gasped as she took in his appearance. This wouldn't have been so weird if his shirt wasn't stained with red wine.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**  
Ending Note: Sorry about the short chapter and horrible chapter, longer chapter next time, alright? Next chapter is going to be by A Handful of Rain. Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

Lights Out Tonight

**Summary: (UxM) They were the perfect couple in high school, voted most likely to get married. He chose to walk away while she chose to stay. Now, they both plan to meet again, at a 5 year high school reunion.**

**Authors Note from A Handful of Rain: Hey all! So sorry about the delay. We're all thinking about updating maybe every Saturday because that's where most of our free-time falls. I hope that's alright! We might update some Friday's, but mostly Saturdays. Alright well this is a little longer chapter and I hope that you like it! It's not as light as the other chapter was, but I think it's pretty good. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Co-writers: x Such Great Heights x, Eponine xx, xx Screaming Infidelities**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Present Day)

_Location: Tokyo Hotel. Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, and Seiya Kou's table_

Mamoru stood in front of them like an idiot. He didn't know what to do. He felt like hiding from them because of his state, but he _really_ wanted to talk to Usagi. She stared at him in horror, a frown on her perfect face. She looked up at him and then looked behind him where Beryl and Motoki were standing. Minako chewed on her bottom lip. Rei arched both of her eye-brows in curiosity while Seiya looked down at the table cloth as if something interesting was inscribed on it.

"Mamoru-san, are you alright?" Minako questioned finally and Mamoru wanted to go over to her and hug her for finally breaking the silence. "Because if you are, then why are you here? You must be _insane_ if you are seriously standing in front of us." Minako chided and Mamoru felt like he had just been slapped.

"I… I just wanted to talk to Usagi."

Usagi looked at him, the front still clear on her face. "I'm right here Mamoru-san, you don't have to talk to them like I am not right in front of you." She said coldly and Mamoru knew that he had deserved that. She looked at him bitterly and then knitted her hands together. "What do you need?"

"Can we talk… in private Usagi?"

Usagi twisted her lips slightly to the side in disgust. Why did he want to talk to her? He was probably going to plead for her forgiveness and ask her to come back to him. Was she really going to do that? Well honestly, it had crossed her mind a couple of times before. But what would she say now? After all of this? "Uh, yes, where should we go?" She questioned softly and he stuck out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She didn't. Okay he deserved that. She stood up by herself and walked over to his side, looking at his red wine stained shirt.

"Come with me." He whispered to Usagi as they walked past his best friend and Beryl.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She whispered back harshly.

He turned to Motoki and Beryl. "Uh, why don't you guys just sit down with them until we get back? I think that that will be best for now." He said and Beryl nodded, her perfect face frowning slightly as she slid in next to Seiya. Motoki stared at the table and Minako before sitting down next to her.

* * *

(6 Years Earlier)

_Location: Outside local high-school_

"Usako! Usako! C'mere!" Mamoru gushed and Usagi turned towards him, a smile played beautifully across her face. He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand as she neared towards him. He walked quickly as they both neared the bleachers. Usagi grinned and rolled her eyes playfully. Today was Mamoru's soccer game. He pushed her gently behind the bleaches and kissed her cheek.

"Mamo-chan, are you alright? You seem sad." She whispered as he touched her lips gently. He shrugged and then kissed her forehead and the top of her head before bringing her closer to him. "Mamo-chan…! Are you listening to me?"

"Nu-uh." He replied and rested his head on top of hers.

"Mamoru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing _Usako_, I just realized that I cannot be without you." He said and Usagi rolled her eyes again. Hand it to Mamoru to ruin the moment with some corny line that he used about… _all the time_.

"You're such a loser Mamo-chan, I hope you know that."

Mamoru chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "You staying for the game?" He slurred and she nodded her head, careful not to hurt him in the process.

"Hopefully I'll get some work done while you're playing."

"Oh god, not that again."

"I'm just saying most of the time during half-time you come up to me and you ruin my work atmosphere! What can I say? I need everything in place and then you just come. Hmph. It ruins my whole atmosphere."

"Enough about _work atmospheres_ Usako!"

Usagi shrugged and pulled away from her boyfriend before standing on her tip-toes and kissing him lightly. "You better go, everybody's waiting for you and I don't want them to get worried about you not being there or something… you are the captain, are you not?"

"Uh-huh." He breathed and kissed her once more before pulling out of her embrace. "Wanna come over after the game?"

"I don't know, won't you be doing something with your team?"

"Nah, they can wait until later." He said and interlaced their fingers before walking out from behind the bleachers and towards the soccer field.

* * *

Usagi watched from the stands as the game went on. She sighed contently as she watched her boyfriend of four years run across the field, playing with all he had. She was _very_ lucky to have him and everybody knew that they were probably going to get married after high-school. She couldn't wait until that day. She wanted everybody to know that Mamoru was _hers_ and nobody else's. She glanced down at her homework and jotted down a couple of notes. Next year they would be seniors together and everything would be different. Usagi pondered if he would ask her to marry him when they would be seniors next year or when they would be freshmen in the same college the year after that. She didn't even realize that something had happened down on the field until somebody screeched her name. "Usagi! Get down here!" They called in unison together and Usagi cocked her head to the side looking at the rest of the school as they had become frozen as well. She stood up automatically and walked down to the field, noticing that there was a crowd around something. She pushed her way through the crowd and realized that Mamoru was lying haphazardly on the field. She gasped and bent down next to him.

"Mamo-chan! Can you hear me?" She questioned shakily and shook his shoulders. She shook him a couple more times before his eyes opened weakly. He looked up at her and she shed a couple of tears, "what the hell was that? You scared me; I actually thought something had happened to you!" She gushed and furrowed her brow.

"'Sorry Usako, it was just a blow to the stomach, that's all." He said sarcastically and sat up as the crowd around him thinned slightly. She punched him lightly in the shoulder and bent down towards him, kissing his cheek and then his lips before standing up and helping him up also. He smiled at her lovingly and then leaned down towards her ear. "Don't worry Usako, I'll never leave you."

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Tokyo Hotel. Deserted hallway outside the ballroom._

Mamoru leaned against the wall as he stared at the woman across from him. She had changed, she had changed so much that it really did scare him. She was _more_ beautiful if that was even possible. He had no idea what he had seen in Beryl before, now she was just… just another pretty face. Usagi's beauty was defined, she had always been pretty, and she had always been beautiful. He gazed at her as she knitted her hands together. "What do you want to talk about Mamoru?"

"Usagi… Usagi," he swallowed and she glanced up at him. "What have you been doing over the years? You look great." He complemented and she smiled slightly. It was a weak smile, but he was grateful for a smile _at all_.

"Nothing really." She confessed, her thoughts spinning rapidly in her head. "Just working and all that junk. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to go into quite yet. I'm just working with Minako at this clothing store around where we live… and also I'm working with KEY news for now." She couldn't believe that she was telling him this. "So," she changed the subject, "what have you been doing lately?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortable. "I'm a doctor now."

"We all saw that coming." She said with the same small smile that she had been wearing only a couple of minutes ago. She looked to her side, her eyes distance and glazed over. "You always planned on going to medical school after high-school. You must have been really smart to become a doctor so fast… just like Ami."

"Yes well, she works for me now."

"Get out! No way… so you have seen her over the last couple of years?" She questioned her interest in her long lost friend rather then in Mamoru and his work over the last couple of years. Mamoru nodded and looked down at Usagi who was smiling a real smile for once. _'It's at the thought of Ami, not at you, you stupid head.' _Mamoru thought to himself and noticed that she was frowning again, down at the red wine stain that he had on his white shirt. Uncomfortable, Mamoru buttoned a couple of buttons on his suit jacket.

Mamoru nodded again. "Yeah, she's been working for me ever since I was put up in a higher ranks then her. Not that I wan to be cocky or anything." He said and she rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like: _"Too late for that."_ He stared at her intently, "did you say something Usagi?"

"Nope, nothing." She said and looked at the wall behind him. She really _did not want to be here._ She would rather be somewhere else then here stranded with her ex-boyfriend and _the one _for her in a hallway at their five year high-school reunion.

"Usagi Tsukino! Oh my goodness, you have changed so much!" Ami gushed and ran over to her long-lost friend. Usagi's face brightened as she saw Ami and she met her half-way as she hugged her tightly. "You are so beautiful Usagi! I can't believe how wonderful you look its amazing!" She said and Usagi blushed.

"Thanks Ami, you look great also!" Usagi turned towards Mamoru and fingered a piece of hair, thinking about what she should say to him. She really _did not_ want to be right there, standing in Mamoru's gaze like an animal being judged. "I… I…"

"What?"

"I have to go Mamoru-san; I have to go with Ami." She said quickly and before Ami could say anything else, Usagi grabbed Ami's arm and headed towards the ballroom with her.

* * *

(5 Years Earlier)

_Location: Behind the bleachers_

"Minako…" Usagi choked out the words. "Why do you think he doesn't want me anymore? I mean we seemed so happy – I thought that we were happy! We were _supposed_ to get married Minako and look where that's brought us!" She argued and Minako pulled her best friend into a hug.

She ran a hand up and down her best friends back soothingly. "I'm so sorry Usagi! I never thought that he would go and do this to you, it's very unfair… do you want me to talk to him?" She questioned and Usagi shook her head weakly.

"Why? Why do you think he left me Minako?"

"That's – that's a hard question to answer Usagi, I don't know if I can answer it because it's his thoughts and his feelings. Maybe he just wanted some time away from this relationship and decided that it was best to just take a break before you guys go to college. You know how guys are Usagi, they're so undecided and all that junk. They're never really going to get us and that's alright, I guess? We'll never get them anyways." Minako rambled on and Usagi kept nodding her head weakly. She wiped at her tear-stained face and then buried it in the shoulder of her best friend. "Usagi! Please don't cry over him, he's not worth your tears."

"B-but i-i-it's n-not-t f-fa-i-i-r M-Minak-ko." She stuttered, her words becoming slurred together.

Minako nodded her head solemnly. "Don't worry honey; I'll break his face for you."

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, and Seiya Kou's table, now inhabited by Motoki and Beryl._

"I don't trust him!" Minako declared and Rei rolled her eyes.

Sure Minako didn't trust Mamoru with her best friend, but what was she going to do about it? Go and hunt Mamoru down and break his face? Yeah, that would really work. Usagi was already in the ballroom, stomping over to the table as they both argued about what to do. Ami was at her grasp and she was dragging her over to the table. Minako looked over to where Usagi was and waved her over as quickly as she could. She was worried about what Mamoru had done to her. He could have raped her for all she knew! Usagi slid into the booth with Ami sliding in on the other side. Motoki looked awkwardly at everybody at the table. "This is freakish."

Minako rolled her eyes and ignored him. "What was that about Usagi? Did you talk to him? Was he still as stupid as he was during high-school?"

"Minako… I wouldn't-"

"Motoki! Shut up." Minako commanded and turned to Usagi. "So?"

"Well… it was nothing like high-school is all I can say. He was very – very different from the last time that we talked. I wouldn't have expected him to be that way, but he's all professional now because he's a doctor or whatever. He's become a doctor at such a young, don't you think?" She questioned and Ami shrugged, knitting her hands together.

"Usagi, it's true that I became a doctor at the same age as him." She said politely and Usagi nodded her head to Ami. She knew that Ami was smart all along; she just didn't think that the captain of the soccer team and all around jock would suddenly become a doctor. That seemed slightly suspicious to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Minako shifted slightly. "So he's… different, that's all? He didn't try to rape you?"

"Minako! Heavens _no_ he didn't try to rape me!"

"Shit." She cursed. "I had a bet with Rei that he was going to try to at least kiss you, he didn't do that either… did he?" She questioned and Usagi rolled her eyes before nodding her head. She would never get her best friend.

"Minako, pay up." Rei commanded with a smirk clear on her face. Minako sighed and reached into her purse, pulling out a couple of yen and handing it over to Rei who took it gratefully and stuffed it into her own purse. Usagi drummed her fingers across the table and looked towards Motoki and Beryl.

Usagi flushed. "Oh my goodness! I totally forgot that you two were here… you're probably wanting to go right?" She questioned and Beryl nodded slightly. She was trapped in-between Seiya and Ami. Ami stood up so that Beryl could get out. She got out gingerly, her perfect body sliding out as if something was going to come off. Usagi's thoughts of Beryl screaming about her fake nose coming off made Usagi a little bit happier. She would rather die in a hole then to have to sit with Beryl – Mamoru's ex-girlfriend – let alone the same table! Usagi stood up, letting Minako out while Motoki also slid out. They all said their good-byes and the rest of the group – seated now – watched them walk away to find Mamoru.

"I had no idea that Mamoru and Beryl were so close." Minako said softly and Usagi shrugged.

"I don't really care…"

A redheaded woman, almost twenty-five walked over to the table. She squealed in delight as she stared at the group before her. She didn't hesitate when she threw her arms around Usagi and hugged her tightly to her. "Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Seiya! I thought that I would never see you guys again." She squeaked and pushed Usagi over some to sit down.

"Uh…" Minako was speechless for once.

"I'm Naru, don't you remember me? We were _only_ best friends in high-school." Naru giggled and Usagi smiled brightly. She was glad to see her old friend again. She looked around the room as Naru talked about what she had been doing over the years. She caught Mamoru's eye as she scanned the room and blushed before looking down at the table. _'I really need to get out of here.'_ Usagi thought to herself, '_it was a horrible idea coming here! I feel awful about Mamoru and all and maybe… I should just go, but what about Seiya? He did ask me to come here for him… oh god, oh god. I should go – no wait I should stay… I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I SHOULD DO!' _Usagi almost banged her head on the table while a debate went through her mind.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Corner of the Tokyo Hotel ballroom_

Mamoru watched as a blush came across Usagi's face. He had just caught her as she was starring at him. He sighed and looked side-ways at Motoki and Beryl walking towards him. He pushed off the wall and wandered towards the exit of the ballroom. Right now, he didn't want to have to talk to Motoki or even _worse_ Beryl. He didn't get why she was following him around every-where, and he didn't really want to know. He just wanted her to leave him alone for now. He wanted to be alone. He had to be alone. He _had_ to think of a way to get Usagi back. He knew that he couldn't live another day without her and he knew that by a short conversation with her after five whole years. He had found out what he was missing and no longer wanted to miss it anymore. He wanted to be with her – even if _she_ did not want to be with him.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Ending Note: So how was it? Was it good? I hope that you did enjoy it!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Lights Out Tonight

**Summary: (UxM) They were the perfect couple in high school, voted most likely to get married. He chose to walk away while she chose to stay. Now, they both plan to meet again, at a 5 year high school reunion.**

**Authors Note from Eponine xx: So sorry for the delay once again! We have all been really busy with our lives and other junk that has come up. There were some tests this week and it was over-powering. So here's the newest chapter and we're sorry that it is so short! Longer chapter next time! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! We really do hope that you like this chapter!**

**Co-writers: A Handful of Rain, x Such Great Heights x, and Summer's Sun (xx Screaming Infidelities)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything but the idea.**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Present Day)

_Location: Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, and Seiya Kou's table, now inhabited by Ami Mizuno and Naru Osaka._

Seiya looked side-ways at Usagi who was playing with her hair, her napkin, and her silverware. He pressed a hand against her thigh gently, not suggesting anything, but just telling her that he would be there for her when everything went down. She picked her head up and looked at him, smiling slightly. "Usagi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Usagi…"

She shrugged. "I'm fine Seiya. Really."

"Oh honey, do not hide your feelings!" Minako gushed and Usagi rolled her eyes before standing up and walking out of the booth, not wanting to hear the rest of Minako's rant. She was not going to be there when Minako _finally_ finished, she actually didn't want to be. She pushed off of the table and walked a little farther away. "Usagi, you want me to come with you?!"

Usagi ignored her, she couldn't take this anymore. She didn't want her friends constantly worrying over her. She was not worth it and she really was fine. Well, she did hope that she was fine. She swerved her way towards the bathroom and finally pushed open the door, collapsing into the ladies room. Beryl looked up from her make-up and smirked. It was her perfect time to destroy Usagi. "Hello there Usagi, you look terrible, did something happen?" She questioned sweetly.

Usagi nodded up. "What? Oh – no, nothing happened. It's nice to see you again Beryl." Usagi lied through her clenched teeth and Beryl pasted a fake smile among her features.

"Well same goes for me; it is _very nice_ to see you again darling. What have you been doing over the years? I haven't heard from you or anybody else over the years." Beryl tried to show Usagi that she only wanted to help her, but she couldn't fake it anymore, she had to tell Usagi her _real _intentions. "So Usagi, we have to clear the air right now, alright?"

"What? Clear the air?"

"Yes, about Mamoru."

"What about Mamoru?" She questioned.

"Cut it out Usagi, you know what I'm talking about. I saw you and Mamoru together and I just want you to know that Mamoru and I still have feelings for each other – we never stopped liking each other and after this reunion we're going to go and start seeing each other once again. Do you get the picture Usagi? He doesn't need you, nobody needs you." Beryl said quickly, her voice slightly cheerful. Usagi stared at her with an appalled look on her face. She closed her mouth and didn't say anything before walking out of the ladies room and running towards one of the exit doors. Beryl smiled and applied lip-stick to her lips, spreading it out evenly. So that statement wasn't all true, but Usagi deserved it, she was stealing Mamoru back from her and she couldn't take that. Beryl couldn't lose a man _to anyone_. Especially Usagi Tsukino. Pft. That would be hell. She would never hear the end of that from anybody. She sighed and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"_Paybacks a bitch Usagi._" She whispered to herself and smirked.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Mamoru Chiba and Motoki Furuhata's table_

"I don't get it." Mamoru stated irritably. "Where is Usagi? I saw her rush off somewhere, but now she's nowhere to be found."

"Mamoru, you have to chill, she's probably just with some of her old friends. I know that you want to like make sure that Usagi is alright and all and I know that you want to confess to her what happened all those years ago, but maybe she's not ready for something like that." Motoki explained and Mamoru rolled his eyes. He heated it when his best friend was right and he was wrong. They both glanced up as Beryl entered their conversation.

"Hey darlings, what's up?" She questioned sweetly and sat down next to Mamoru.

Motoki sighed. "Mamoru's looking for Usagi."

"Again?"

"Hey!" Mamoru tried to protest, but nobody was listening to him. He sunk down in his seat and waited for their conversation to end so that he could go and _really_ look for Usagi, he felt bad for their last conversation, and it hadn't gone so well. Oh god. He hoped that he hadn't messed things up with Usagi. He hoped that she didn't hate him… that much.

"He just wants to get into her pants." Beryl offered and that caught Mamoru's attention.

Mamoru glared at Beryl. "Beryl, you know that is not the reason why I want to find Usagi, I want to find her so I can talk to her. You know, sometimes you're such a bitch Beryl, you have no respect for anybody."

Beryl rolled her eyes, a little bit frozen from his words. She sighed and bit down on the glass before drinking the liquid that was inside of it. "You're such a pansy Mamoru, you know that? You're falling for that girl and you never got over her is more like it. You were just scared when you dumped her; you were scared of commitment and what she was going to do to you. She was the best thing that ever happened to you and now you're still scared that she will never take you back. That's why you say those things about me and that's why you're a pansy. Don't worry though honey, I'll be there when she screws you over, because you know she will." And with that, she got up and walked away, her hips swinging gracefully.

* * *

(5 Years Earlier)

_Location: Outside of local high-school, flower garden_

A rose… or more like three dozen roses.

She had no idea that a rose would change her entire life. She felt like she was floating on air when she was delivered three dozen roses to her chemistry class by Motoki, Kenji – one of the players on the soccer teams – and Mamoru himself. She sighed contently as Mamoru bent down and kissed her, telling her that he loved her quickly before running out of the classroom with Kenji and Motoki in tow. She sighed as she remember the feelings that she had felt when that had happened. Now she was crouched behind a book in the corner of the flower garden, wishing that she could disappear. Mamoru was gone, Mamoru was gone for good and she knew who he was with. He was with Beryl, he was happy with Beryl and Usagi couldn't help but hate both of them. She sighed into her book, praying that the tears would not come now. She tried to remember what it felt like to be with Mamoru because she knew that she would never get that feeling again. She tried to remember how to breathe, how to tell that she was in love with him. She _was_ in love with him, she wanted to be with him, but she knew that that would never happen. He was with Beryl and she didn't think that they had any chance of getting back together. She thought that they were going to get married! Where had that gone? She thought that he had returned the feeling; she thought that he was in love with her. But he wasn't, he was just pretending to be in love with her, he had never been in love with her? She could never answer that question because she didn't know. Right now it seemed that he had never been in love with her, but it was something that was beyond her. She would never work up the courage to go and ask him what he felt about her, if he ever loved her. She loved him desperately and would have waited for him forever, but he had made it clear that that was never going to happen. She felt the tears tearing up her throat and she finally decided to let them come. She just wished that Minako or somebody else was here for her. She looked up as she heard foot-steps coming towards her. She blinked a couple of times and finally saw Motoki Furuhata emerge from the flowers. He looked shock to see her there as she was shocked to see him in the flower garden.

"Motoki… I…" She tried to breathe, but her tears were already coming at a fast-paced level and now she just couldn't stop. Motoki walked over to her and sat down next to her, patting her shoulders supportively. He knew what it was like, he knew how Usagi felt and he wasn't going to let her go through this alone.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Usagi smiled, grateful for Motoki, he had always been like a brother to her and she was glad that he was here for her. "It's okay Usagi; you don't have to go through this alone. We're all here for you. We know that Mamoru's a jerk and all and we're here to support you." He said quietly and Usagi shrugged, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I just don't understand why Motoki!"

"Nobody does, I don't think that even Mamoru understands why he did it. It's not your fault Usagi, Mamoru is just trying to find himself, but he did it in the wrong way. I don't think that he even meant to hurt you Usagi."

"But – but Motoki, he did! He destroyed me!"

"Usagi…"

"It's true Motoki and I'm not going to just sit here and cry about it. Even though that's what I want to do. He destroyed me and now he'll just have to deal with what comes after it. I refuse to talk to him." She decided and Motoki patted her back soothingly.

"Usagi, if that's what you want to do, then that's what you want. Just don't be surprised if Mamoru doesn't pay attention to that kind of thing. You know how he is." Motoki answered and Usagi nodded her head, she didn't want to fight with Motoki because she knew that he was her last male comfort. Every other male – except Seiya – had gone with Mamoru's siding. "Usagi, will you be alright?"

"I… I don't think so."

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Outside the Tokyo Hotel_

Usagi shivered in the cool night's air. She sighed and tried to remember what she was doing, she tried to get her thoughts straight so that she could go and tell Mamoru what she really felt. She was tried of always being second best for him, she couldn't do that anymore. It was clear for her now that Mamoru no longer had any feelings for her and she should just get over it and start a new life. She dreaded the thought of having nobody there for her.

"Usagi! Are you alright?" Seiya questioned as he jogged over to her, he wrapped his jacket around her shivering shoulders and smiled to her sweetly. "We were all looking for you… we thought you got lost or something."

Usagi shrugged. "I'm fine Seiya; really I told you before that I was fine."

"You don't sound find Usagi."

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Tired of all this drama? Yeah… me too."

Usagi shrugged again. "It's not that, it's just all my emotions are drained now. I don't really feel like being here anymore, but I know it makes Minako and Rei happy that I'm here. I just don't know if I _should_ be here."

"You're talking about Beryl, aren't you?"

"No…! Well I don't know, I guess I am." Usagi replied sheepishly, her face flushing slightly. "She just told me some things that are still annoying me and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. It's just so annoying. I'm so confused and I have no idea what to _do_. Seiya, what should I do?" She questioned finally and Seiya shrugged then tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully.

Seiya sighed. "I don't really know."

"Well you're such a great help, aren't you?" She questioned playfully – feeling bad that she had ignored him for the whole night already. He laughed with her as they settled down on a bench together. Seiya wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist and she stiffened slightly. They were friends; he was allowed to do this – wasn't he? She didn't want to tell him that he should lay off, it would ruin everything. Seiya turned his head slightly, gazing into her eyes and before she could pull away, he was leaning towards her. She struggled to get away from him, but she was too weak. She tried to tilt her head away, but Seiya had his grip on her. Then a miracle happened. Well at least it was kind of a miracle. Usagi squealed as a cold liquid hit her cheek and soaked Seiya's whole head and part of his shirt.

"Oops. Did I interrupt something?" A newcomer's voice questioned coldly.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Ending Note: So did you like it? Was it good? Tell us please!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

Lights Out Tonight

Summary: (UxM) They were the perfect couple in high school, voted most likely to get married. He chose to walk away while she chose to stay. Now, they both plan to meet again, at a 5 year high school reunion.

**Authors note from Summer's Sun: Hey everybody! We want to say sorry that we're so late with our update! It has been a busy week and I actually feel sick during the week. Sorry about this again! I hope that you understand. This isn't the longest chapter in the whole entire world, but we hope that you enjoy it! A longer chapter will be up sooner or later! Enjoy, enjoy!**

**Co-writers: Eponine xx, A Handful of Rain, and x Such Great Heights x**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 5

(Present Day)

_Location: Outside the Tokyo Hotel_

"Oops. Did I interrupt something?" A newcomer's voice questioned coldly and Usagi looked up, her face shell-shocked. She had no idea what was going on. She looked at Mamoru, confused and then looked back to Seiya who was dripping. She reached to touch her moist face and then sighed. Jealously, that was what was happening. She sat there for a moment before standing up and pulling on Seiya's arm to get up.

"Mamoru, I'm surprised at you." She said finally and Mamoru looked at her, quite shocked. "That was rude, but Seiya," she turned to him. "I am surprised at you also; I can't believe that you would try to do that. Let's get you cleaned up."

Mamoru stared after them, watching as they moved quickly towards the hotel, seeing them talk in hushed tones. He looked around him and realized that Beryl was watching him carefully. "You saw the whole thing," he sighed, "didn't you?"

"Of course Mamoru and I must say that you did a wonderful job of screwing things up. My offer to you is still open." She purred and walked over to him, holding out her hand. "All you have to do is say the magic words."

"I—I don't think I can. I just need to think Beryl, please respect that."

She almost growled as she watched him turn and walked towards the hotel after Usagi and Seiya. "You will be coming back to me Mamoru, mark my words. My offer will _always _be open, just you know that!" She called after him and sighed.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, and Seiya Kou's table, now inhabited by Ami Mizuno._

"What. The. Hell. Happened. To. You?" Minako questioned fiercely as she laid eyes on Seiya and Usagi. "Did you guys get into a water fight? I didn't expect that there would be any water out there. What happened?!"

"Mamoru—"

"He accidentally spilled something on us." Usagi said clearly and Minako nodded, handing Usagi a napkin to wipe up her face. "It wasn't his fault really, he just did it on accident, and Seiya is just a little upset about it still." She kicked her heel into Seiya's shin as he winced. She handed him a second napkin to dry himself off as they slid into the booth.

"You look terrible." Ami said and looked at Usagi's face clearly. "Do you need something?"

"No! No! I'm fine, really I am, I'm just tired that's all. All this drama is going to scar me for life." She declared and Minako laughed from where she was sitting. Clearly she did not believe Usagi at all. "What are you laughing about over there Minako?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just laughing to myself… in a corner, that's all."

Rei rolled her eyes and snorted. "And that's not weird or anything. It's just a natural thing for Minako to do. She's always laughing to herself in corners." She finished her sarcastic rant and looked over at Seiya who was still drying off his clothes. "You know, you should go use that hand-drier thing in the bathroom to dry your clothes off"

Seiya lifted his head and looked over at Rei who had finished her comment. He considered it and stood up. "Hey Rei, that's a good idea, I think that I will. You think that this bathroom has those hand-drier things?" They nodded, speechless as he made his way off.

"Wait—wait, I was just kidding." Rei said lightly.

Minako laughed as she watched Seiya disappear into the bathrooms. "Well, at least whoever walks into that bathroom can see him act _as stupid_ as he actually is." She decided and sipped her drink elegantly. "So Usagi, what happened out there – really now, I can't just believe that Mamoru actually just _accidentally_ spilled that drink on you. I think that something happened and you're not telling us."

"I'm pretty sure that she's just not telling us something." Rei commented and Usagi flushed, her face feeling hot underneath her skin. "Look, she's even blushing Minako! I wonder what you're blushing about Usagi, do tell?"

Usagi blushed again. "Well, Seiya tried to kiss me."

"What?!" Ami, Minako, and Rei shouted in unison as Usagi tried to shush them. She looked over her shoulder towards the bathroom and then back to her friends, a frown clear on her face.

"He tried to kiss me; even though I've told him many times that I am not like that. I do not feel that way towards him; he still tried to kiss me. So I was sitting there, wondering how I should break it to him when – _BAM!_ I feel all this liquid on me, I have no idea _what _it was but it smelled weird and I looked up and there was Mamoru with a glass spilled over Seiya's head. I was _disappointed_ in both of them; I didn't know that they could be so childishly." She giggled at the end of her explanation.

"I can't believe that he tried to kiss you." Minako declared. "I knew that _he_ felt that way about you still, but I didn't know that he wanted to like kiss you. I can't believe that he would even try that after all that has happened. I guess he never matured and never got the sense that you didn't want to be with him anymore – like you ever did though."

"Oh Minako," Usagi sighed. "He's my friend; I do not want to hurt him."

"Some friend, he tried to make out with you." Minako replied curtly as she looked over to the bathrooms as Seiya emerged talking to another classmate. "Speak of the devil." She hissed under her breath and looked as Seiya approached the table with a smile on his face. "We were just talking about you!" Minako chirped happily.

He smiled and looked from Minako to Usagi. "You were, I hope that they were good things."

"Oh yes," Minako said quickly and cheerfully. "They were only good things; there are only good things to talk about when it comes to you Seiya!" Minako said sarcastically, but Seiya didn't seem to notice.

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Mamoru Chiba and Motoki Furuhata's table_

Motoki watched as Mamoru walked into the room, he had been trying to talk to Rita, but it had been too hard to talk to her after all these years. Rita was somewhere else, talking happily with some of her old friends. Mamoru sat down next to Motoki and sighed. "What did you do?!"

Mamoru eyed him as he leaned his head against the table and sat there for a moment in silence. He looked over to his best friend before speaking. "How do you know that I did anything? Isn't that a very general question, I could have done nothing."

"You look like you walked through hell or something, what happened with Usagi, what did you do to her?" Motoki questioned and Mamoru inhaled deeply, really not wanting to repeat the story to Motoki once more. He already regretted doing that to Seiya and Usagi and he didn't want his best friend to think that also.

"I spilled a drink of Seiya and Usagi, he deserved it though."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Did he really deserve it?"

"Yes! He was about to kiss Usagi and I could see that she didn't want to kiss him. He just wanted to kiss her – but she didn't want to kiss him. He was going in for the kill and I threw a drink on him, so he wouldn't kiss her. She got pissed off and left with Seiya still." Mamoru explained and Motoki rolled his eyes again.

"How do you know that Usagi didn't want to kiss him?"

"It was in her eyes."

"…Wait, weren't her eyes closed?"

Mamoru tapped his foot impatiently, not really wanting this conversation with Motoki at _all_. "It was in her body language, she looked like she wanted to escape, her body was angled and everything. It was easy to read her body language and I could see clearly that she didn't want to be near him at all."

"Wow, so now you're like a body language expert? I thought that you were only a doctor!" Motoki cheered dryly and Mamoru rolled his eyes this time before shrugging and leaning his head against the table once more.

"She hates me now, I can tell. She keeps glancing over to this table, but I can tell that she's angry with me. Now what plan should I do?"

"Hmmm. So _Plan A_ failed right?"

"Motoki…" Mamoru warned.

Motoki held his hand up defensively. "Just kidding, lighten up Mamoru there are some other plans that you could use if you wanted. You could just talk to her, just really talk to her and explain to her and then apologize. At least if she just ignored you – you could feel better that the air is cleared."

"What air?"

"It's a figure of speech Mamoru!"

"Oh…"

"Alright, so is that what you're going to do?"

_Is that what I'm going to do?_ Mamoru thought in his mind and looked over to Usagi's table where she was talking to her other friends, Minako glanced over to his table once, scowled and then turned away to chat with Ami. "Well – no that wouldn't be as fun."

"Oh! So this is a game to you?"

"No—no, this isn't a game to me! I just think that Seiya should suffer for everything that he has done. Usagi should _never_ have come with him; he's a danger and threat to everything that I planned to happen at this reunion. I have to talk to Usagi, that's true, but I think that I'm going to plan something for Seiya first." Mamoru stated.

"That's really horrible, you know that right?"

"Uh—huh, that's why I'm doing it."

* * *

(Present Day)

_Location: Corner of the ballroom in the Tokyo Hotel_

Beryl shifted her position at the corner of the room and sighed, looking from Motoki and Mamoru's table to Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Seiya's table. She sighed again as she looked at Seiya. She had always been in love with Seiya and they had even gone out a couple times before he fell in love with Usagi after Mamoru broke up with her. She hadn't talked to him since the last day of high-school when he ordered that she should stay away from him. She tapped her foot against the hard-wood floor and started to form a plan in her mind. She could talk to Usagi again, she could bring her outside the Tokyo Hotel and to that pool and then _accidentally_ push her into it. She smiled at that plan.

"Miss, is there anything I can get you?" A waiter questioned.

She looked at him and smirked. "Unless you can get me that man over there," she pointed to Mamoru. "Then _no_, you can't get me anything… but if you could get that man over there, then I would be forever in your debt."

The waiter backed away sheepishly moving to the next person who was standing in the corner of the room. She smirked again, happy that she had done that to the waiter. It just proved that she was as evil as she seemed. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Usagi table; her plan was going to go into action.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Ending Note: So how did you like it? I hope that you liked it and I think that the rest of us who wrote the story hoped that you liked it also! Thanks so much for reading.**

Oh! If you like _Twilight _and _New Moon_ by Stephenie Meyer, then please go check out x Such Great Heights x new story! It's really good, I loved read and review it! x Such Great Heights x would really appreciate it and I promise that you would like it! Thanks! Just replace the things that are words with the real thing. You guys know how it goes! Right?

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)3480775(slash)1(slash)

Please read and review it! x Such Great Heights x would really appreciate it and I promise that you would like it! Thanks so much!

**We will update as soon as possible!**

**Please review this story also!**


End file.
